Where's Mr Neko?
by Kanon Hara
Summary: Omi writes an entry on Weiss' experience while taking care of Mr. Neko for just one night. Who would have thought that keeping a cat alive would be so much work. CH.7
1. Chapter 1

**Where's Mr. Neko?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them…. Don't want them –nods- OH! You know I do! But I can't have them! Oh well

**Warning: **Mild Language, possible yaoi, shonen-ai

**Pairings: **Aya/Ken; Yohji/Omi (Of course!)

**Authors Note: **Rei-kitty is back! And now with a new fic on the road! It's sad though, because I really wanted to type another chapter of "Dead Man Walking" but instead, I began typing this. This fic wasn't even supposed to be made or whatever, but here it is! And I think it'll fit in nicely with the other fics. So please love it! Lol

By: Rei-kitty 

**----**

Omi entered his dark room, and switched on his computer. He stared at the screen and thought through the whole day. The day was… bizarre… if not… worse! A life was lost. It was pure drama that filled that house. If he can rewind time, he sure as hell will rewind this day, and at least make an effort of trying to save that **one** innocent life. He was fully capable of preventing it from happening… he was, but there was just one, strong obstacle that was stopping him from doing so. Omi squinted his eyes from the bright light exiting his computer. The blonde sighed and opened a window in the computer. He slid his chair up towards his computer and adjusted himself. He then typed his thoughts away.

_Dear journal,_

_If there was only one way to make this day end… happy… and well… happy… I'd take it. A life… an innocent life was lost today… and I was a part of it. Almost like I was **the** partner in crime. How terrible I feel. I've been assassinating for as long as I can remember. Death is basically another word to describe me… and not only me… but my partners as well, Abyssinian, Balinese and Siberian._

_Don't get me wrong; I feel no attachment to that lost life. If it died somewhere else, I'd be just okay with it. The problem is… it died when we were only supposed… to… take care of it. It died… in our job! It's almost like if Persia assigned us to protect a person's life, we would need too. This was the same situation… only it was not a mission… and it wasn't a person. It was a cat… Mr. Neko. And what a disturbingly gargantuan cat it was too. Very annoying… Mr. Neko… unfortunately… is a female cat. Anyway… I'll briefly tell the story…_

**----**

**And the story begins…**

**----**

The brunette hung up the phone, and softly hummed to himself. There was no mission for this wonderfully bright Saturday, or the next day. He sat on a stool in the flower shop, smiling to himself. He's free for tonight, and the next. He finally has the chance to sit down on the sofa, watch a few soccer games, and go to bed… **on time! **Yep, this weekend will be heaven on earth for him. Not only that, but the flower shop isn't infested with annoying schoolgirls aimlessly wandering around looking for the Weiss members. Can life get any better? The ex-soccer player stretched and yawned enjoying the soft breeze that entered the shop from time to time. Nope, it can't. This was the life.

He slowly began to close his eyes. The shade, the breeze and the birds just blended together beautifully. This day was too great to stay awake.

"_Yohji can help, I'll just take a small… na…p..."_

When the man slowly drifted to sleep, he felt a small tug on his shirt. He just dismissed it, and he didn't open his eyes. A small sigh escaped the one responsible for the tugging. Then he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. The brunette moved a little implying the person to stop. But it just continued. The taps went on and on and on and on. The same soft tapping. It didn't increase speed, or decrease. It didn't go harder, or softer. It was the same… going on and on and on and on…

"What?" Ken fell off the stool and looked up to glare at the disturber of rest.

An elder woman with silver hair who stood about four feet, was a little alarmed, but replaced that expression with a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you. But I was wondering if I can ask you a big favor?"

Ken looked around trying to avoid looking at the woman's eyes. He felt ashamed for his response. If it was any of the assassins, that would have been a different story, but this was an elder woman, a sweet elder woman.

"Oh… yeah, go ahead." He still sat on the floor looking away.

"Ah! Thank you!" she softly breathed.

"Okay, I never really bought any flowers for anyone before, but my husband is in the hospital right now… he's grown very ill. And an old body such as ours can't escape a cold that easily." The elder woman laughed.

"Since today is our anniversary, I planned on buying him some flowers hoping it would bring a smile to his face." Tears began to form in her eyes. The brunette was now looking right at her. This didn't help at all, it only made him feel even worse.

"I'll help you pick out the flowers."

"No, no" She nodded. "I know which one's I'll bring for him, but thank you for offering. Let me tell you what I really wish to ask from you. Today is our anniversary, I'll be visiting him and I'll be returning tomorrow. I was hoping you can watch my house for me… while I'm gone?"

Ken didn't want to. His Saturday will be put to waste! But if he doesn't accept, then she won't see her husband… and it may be his last day…

"_Dammit! Why me!"_ He let out a sigh of defeat, and nodded his head.

"Thank you! I never knew I'll ever come upon a sweet hearted young man such as yourself!"

"Heh… you're welcome."

"Well, I'll also ask if you can watch my cat for me… his name is Mr. Neko. Just feed him, and make sure he doesn't leave the house. My husband gave me that cat on my birthday four years ago. He's my prize possession."

The assassin wanted to kick himself on the head for being so nice. He didn't want to take care of a cat… much less, watch a house! No more wonderful Saturday for him. This free day will never return for him.

"_Because Persia is mean!"_

"I'll be more than happy to do it!"

"_I'm not going down alone… everyone is coming with!"_ The man smiled to himself.

"I can also bring my friends! They are my **best friends!** We go back many years, and they are like brothers to me!" He knew he would be tortured for this after the day was over, but he might as well enjoy the hell he will bring to them while he can.

"Ooh! Yes please! The more the merrier! Thank you again! Here's my address, please come by in an hour."

"Sure thing!"

"And I'll be paying for these." She placed a bouquet of colorful flowers on the counter ignoring the dead flower in between them all.

"Have a nice day!"

**----**

"Ken Hidaka! You know you'll be tortured for this!" The lanky blonde stood up from his comfortable spot on the couch.

"I can't believe this! Why did you accept! My wonderful Saturday will be put to waste! No alcohol or women for me tonight! Only….. Damn!" Yohji kicked the air and walked away.

"I'll do it!" He murmured a death threat.

"Hah! Arigatou Yohji!"

"_That was easy, now I need to ask Omi… though I know he'll be more than happy to accept… he likes old people."_

**----**

"Ken-kun! Today was my free day! No homework! Don't you get it? No homework! A free weekend!" Omi fell to his knees, messing his hair up with his frustrated hands. Who could of thought a person of seventeen can be so dramatic.

"I thought you like old people?"

"Ken-kun…" The youngest blonde stood up and slowly approached Ken.

"We are not taking care of elder people, we're watching an old house and a cat!"

"Yeah… well… it can be rewarding…"

Omi lowered his head, knowing he can't escape this day. It was his fate to never be free. He made a small noise of defeat and nodded.

"I knew you would do it! Arigatou Omi!" The brunette gave Omi a huge hug and pranced off.

"_Now my next objective…. Sir Aya… the devil of all devils. The "E" in "evil." The burn in the flames, the point of no return."_

**----**

"Whatever…" The leader replied with nonchalance.

"Whatever? Just like that? You're not going to complain or anything? Wow… thank you Aya… I should have gone to you first."

Aya lightly smiled to Ken, and slowly approached him. He lowered himself to whisper in the brunette's ear.

"I never said I wasn't going to torture you when this day was over…" The redhead stepped away giving Ken one last smile before leaving his room.

Ken was left staring at the wall ahead of him. He was hoping Aya didn't mean what he said. But there was no hope on wishing. Aya doesn't know sarcasm… he was always dead serious about all his death threats.

----

The four men approached an old Victorian home, with a dull yellow emphasizing it's age. Ken looked at all the men that came with him. He looked right back at the house, and the hair at the back of his neck stood on ends. The death glares that were being directed to him was strong, and they really wanted to kill him then and there. As though on time, the elder woman from earlier opened the door of the house, and stood on the porch holding Mr. Neko, smiling, waving them to come in. The brunette waved back with the same smile on his face.

As they entered, they noticed the house was poorly decorated, the theme of the house was…

"Kittens…" Yohji looked around in fear.

"Everywhere… pictures… vases… plates… silverware… _she's crazy Ken!"_ Yohji stated in between his teeth still smiling at the woman.

"Sorry about that sweetie, but all these kitten decorations remind me of my dear Mr. Neko. I just love him like I love my husband. So please be careful with everything."

"Ah! What a coincidence Ms… uh…"

"Watanabe…"

"Ms. Watanabe! I love cats myself! I'll take good care of…" he looks down at the cat in her arms "It…." The tall blonde stepped away from the woman and hid behind Aya.

"_Aya… the cat is ugly!"_

"_Shut up Yohji!"_

"Watanabe-san, you can leave with ease, we'll take good care of everything. Ken-kun will watch your… eh… cute cat!" Omi chirped, and looked at Ken.

"All righty then, I should be on my way anyway, I'll be late. You take care now handsomes, I'll be back tomorrow." She smiled at everyone, and gave Ken Mr. Neko.

When the door clicked shut, everyone turned to see the cat. The cat was too fat to be a Siamese cat… but that's what it was. The poor cat looked very disturbed by everything. Ken was hesitating, he didn't know what to do with it. He felt the heart of the cat's racing in his hands. Either it was nervous, or its heart naturally raced for it's weight. It still made him nervous regardless.

"Should I feed it?" The brunette asked.

"Kenny, it's too fat. You'll only kill it." Yohji stared at it with disgust.

"Let's just kill it and tell the old woman that it was too fat any." Aya suggested.

"Aya-kun! She said she loved it as much as her husband!"

"So… he's gonna die too…"

"Aya-kun!" Omi gasped. "Don't say that!"

"I'm just being realistic. Ken, just feed it"

"Oh… hai…" Ken was about to take his first step to the kitchen, but the weight of the cat was putting pressure on his arm, and the pain ran down his back. He took a deep breath and took his first step, he took another one, and another one. Each step clumsier than the other. His face was growing red as he tried to walk to the kitchen.

"_How did that woman do it! Ugh!"_

"I can't hold it anymore!"

"Just drop it then! The fat will break its fall!" Yohji reassured.

"Don't Ken-kun! It'll kill it!"

"Do it Hidaka! It'll die anyway!"

"WooooAAAHHHHHHHHG!" Ken made a final scream and just let go.

The cat stood up from its fall, gave Ken a glare and walked towards the kitchen. The brunette was busy trying to catch his breath, but stared at the cat with great amazement.

"Wow… that cat can support its weight." Ken was awestruck.

"Dammit… I forgot… cat's land on their feet." Aya informed with disappointment.

**----**

**Omi's room**

**----**

…_The cat just dropped, and stood up from the fall like nothing. I thought a cat that fat will collapse in on itself… but it still managed to survive .I was scared beyond reason. My obligation was to keep this cat alive for the night, but Aya-kun wanted it dead. I never thought a task like that would be hard. _

_I was determined to keep it alive._

_Aya-kun was determined to have it die a "natural cause"_

_And Yohji-kun… he was determined to help it lose weight. While we were in the house, I was praying every second that the day would end..._

**----**

**Well, that's the end of the chapter! What did you guys think? I think I'll continue posting this fic. I really hope you guys will show support and will review. Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Where's Mr. Neko?**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I did, but I don't… they belong to their respected owners. Also, the song "**Chained to You" **belongs to **Savage Garden**. So, yes, read on.

**Warning: **Mild language, possible yaoi, shonen-ai

**Pairings:** Aya/Ken ; Yohji/Omi

**Authors Note: **Whoo! I'm on a roll here. Second chapter within two or three days! I'm proud of myself. But unfortunately, I must warn you not to get use to it… -sigh- I do get lazy… I'm sorry… but I beg you not to give up on this fic…. PLEASE!

**Special Thanks: **I was beginning to think I wasn't going to get any reviews for this story… BUT I did! And I wish to thank those reviewers! Thank you! And because of you two, I went straight on to the second chapter! THANK YOU! I hope you review for this chapter as well!

Rei-kitty 

----

…_It brought almost a relief to me just thinking that the cat was still alive. But the moment Yohji-kun invited me to go to the store with him…. I wasn't so sure as to what he wished to accomplish… but I didn't feel so good about it. Plus… I didn't want to leave the cat in supervision of Mr. Coldhearted man (Aya), because he wanted the cat dead! I suggested Ken to keep a close eye on Aya-kun just incase he felt like killing the cat.. So I was really hoping Ken didn't "decide" to leave the cat with Aya.. Not even for a brief second….. _

**----**

"Baka!"

Aya turned away from Ken ignoring every word that was leaving the chocolate hair boy's mouth. The leader gave the man one glare, and retired on a chair closest to the front door. Ken didn't know what to say or think. The leader, the supposable mature man of the group was covering his ears just to ignore him talking. The brunette looked at his watch wishing he went with Yohji and Omi. But he was stuck here, with a man… who wishes death upon… a cat. It was really pathetic. What did Aya have against that particular cat? The ideas that circled the redhead's mind were very complicated. Actually trying to understand him in general was too much of a hassle.

"Aya… can you listen to me now?"

"Why? So you can yell at me, you act like you are my damn wife. There is the reason why I'm not married, it's to avoid the irritating nagging!"

"You tried to kill the cat!"

"What are you talking about?" Aya responded innocently.

"Don't act stupid! You were leading him in the bathtub… which happened to be filled with WATER! What were you thinking?"

"See, this is the reason why I don't want to say anything" The redhead turned his head away.

"Aya…. Aya…?"

"Hmm…?"

"Just… fine I won't yell at you… why do you want to kill it?"

Aya felt Ken's words to be very sincere. He faced Ken, and didn't keep his eyes off of him. Ken felt somewhat nervous, but he anticipated the answer more than ever. Aya took a deep breath.

"I have no motive for my actions."

Ken almost dropped on the floor. Aya was serious when he answered. He was actually serious. It's scary to think that he had no motivation of killing anymore. That means… he needs to keep the cat away from Aya as much as possible. If death is what he wants for the cat, death is what he will give.

"Oh… um… I see. Do you really _want _to kill him… or are you just bored?"

"Well…"

"'Cause I mean, we can play a game… or watch TV… just to keep your mind off the cat."

"No, I really want to kill it."

"_Wow… Aya is serious… what should I do…?"_ Ken was beginning to fear for the cat's life. This man wasn't joking at all. The only thing he can do is to keep Aya distracted, at least until Yohji and Omi arrive.

"Um… How 'bout I prepare some coffee… and you can read a book? She has a load of books you can choose from."

"I bet they are all on cats…"

"Just check, maybe you might land on one that isn't"

"I'll check… my coffee better be good!"

"Hai hai… just go now" Ken lightly smiled.

**----**

The lanky blonde was casually walking passed every aisle, he knew exactly what he wanted to find, Omi followed behind, attempting to catch up to the tall man.

"Yohji-kun… what are you looking for?"

"You'll see Omi… just be patient."

Omi pouted and softly sighed to himself. He began to wonder about how Aya and Ken were doing. Hopefully the cat is still alive.

"Yohji-kun… you're not looking for a girl… are you?"

"Of course not! I'm not always thinking about girls… Ah-hah! I found it!" Yohji grabbed Omi's hand and lead him to his destination, a section dedicated to only dogs.

"Why are we here Yohji-kun?" Omi picked up a chew toy.

"Why, for the cat, silly… we need to buy a toy for that poor fat cat. He needs some exercise" Yohji bent over and began looking through all the toys.

"But these are for dogs!"

"Yeah… well… it'll still keep the cat distracted. Now help me find something… I'll buy you ice cream" Yohji peered over his sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

"Yohji-kun!"

"Fine… you stand there, and I'll find a cute little toy for Mr. Neko"

The young blonde got himself comfortable on the floor, and kept his eyes occupied on the patterns on the floor.

"Hey, hey… Omi… don't you ever wonder why these toys are colorful?"

"No… why?" Omi mumbled.

"Well.. I thought dogs are colorblind? Making their toys colorful is pointless… it's not like they are distracted by the color. They should make these toys for people… babies you know?" Yohji was still looking through the toys.

"You're weird Yohji-kun…" Omi said under his breath.

"Oh c'mon like you never thought about it"

"I really never did…"

"Ha… that's funny… Hey! I think I found the perfect toy for him!" Yohji stood up and stretched out his long limbs. He yawned and looked down at Omi. Yohji was waiting for him to stand up, but he seemed to refuse too.

He got himself comfortable, he'll just sit until he wishes to stand up. It's only fair, Yohji never really invited him to the store, it was more like he was forced to go…

**----**

**Flash back **

**----**

"Hey Omi, let's go to the store!" Yohji flopped on the couch.

"Why for?"

"Because… Hey Ken! We'll be going to the store okay! Take good care of Aya!"

"Yohji-kun… I don't wanna…"

"Oh right, Omi here is right, take care of the cat too! Bye!" Yohji carried Omi over his shoulder and ran to his car.

"Yohji-kunnnnn!"

**----**

**End of flash back**

**----**

Yohji's eyebrow began twitching, he was that positive that Omi wasn't planning on getting up. He implanted himself on the floor.

"Omi, c'mon, let's go now"

"No" The blonde leaned back on his hands.

"Omi. Get. Up. We don't have time!" Yohji was feeling frustrated.

"Why won't you get up?" He asked trying to hide his irritation.

"You forced me here, so…"

"Oh gosh! You are so immature! C'mon!"

"Immature! That is not true!" Omi shot his eyes up at Yohji, he knew for fact that he wasn't immature. He couldn't believe Yohji described him as being one.

"Yes you are. Now get up before people see."

"Let them see then, I'm comfortable."

"Omi! Get up!" Yohji pinched the bridge of his nose, he should have brought Ken. Ken for sure wouldn't complain. He placed the toy on the floor and bent over and stared at Omi straight in the eyes.

"I'll buy you ice cream… if you get up…"

"I'm not a kid, ice cream won't work on me."

"Okay then… I'll buy Mr. Grown-up some black coffee. But you have to get up."

Omi was beginning to think about getting up… this was immature, he had to admit it. But black coffee? "_Yuck! I prefer ice cream"_

"Nope…"

"What do you mean 'No'! You are getting up!" Yohji latched on to his arm and began to pull on Omi. The youngest member only pulled away from Yohji, causing Yohji to begin to use full force on him.

Omi wrapped his small hands around the tall blondes forearm and pulled him towards himself. He was going to win regardless of how strong Yohji really was. Standing up will be the last thing he'll do. Omi was actually planning on getting up, but since he was being pressured in doing so, he didn't wish to comply with the demanding request.

"Why are you doing this Omi!"

"Because!"

"That is NOT an answer! I will drag you across the store!"

"Do it! I dare you!" Omi challenged.

"All righty then!" Yohji grabbed Omi around the waist, and neatly placed him over his shoulder.

"This is NOT fair Yohji-kun!"

"I don't even know why you are acting like this…but whatever, let's pay for this toy… Oh man! Mr. Neko will love this!"

"Demo demo! Yohji-kun! The people will watch!"

"Let them see then… I'm comfortable." Yohji couldn't help but praise himself for a successful move.

**----**

"Aya? The coffee is ready! And have you seen the cat!" Ken was pacing back and forth looking for Mr. Neko, but he was nowhere to be found. He could have sworn the cat was watching him prepare the coffee. But when he turned around the cat was gone. The redhead appeared in the kitchen rubbing his eyes sleepily, while searching for the coffee.

"Aya you didn't happen to see the cat have you?"

"No… where's my coffee?"

"Aya! Please! This is no time for coffee! We have to find the cat!"

"And I will help if you give me my coffee you offered to make!"

"Did you touch the cat? I asked you not too! Now… Dammit Aya! Why did you kill it? The woman will kill me!"

"I didn't touch that stupid cat! The cat was sleeping right next to me the whole time, I didn't kill it because you asked me not too, now give me my damn coffee!" Aya pushed himself passed Ken and took hold of his coffee.

Ken was left dumbfounded, he stared at Aya, and a rush of guilt flooded him. He accused Aya without actually looking around for the cat. He probably hurt Aya's feelings too.

"Hey… um… Aya… I'm really sorry… I just don't want anything to happen to the cat."

"Whatever…" Ken felt so guilty.

"_When will Omi and Yohji return?"_

**----**

Yohji and Omi were in the car driving back to the home of the Watanabe's. Yohji took a quick glance at Omi, he probably hurt his pride having him over the shoulder. But a lesson should have been learned there. 'Stand up when someone twice your size ask you too'. Yohji chuckled to himself. It was a won victory for him, and Omi didn't seem to worry about pride much.

"Are you sure you don't want me to buy you ice cream? I don't care if you think it's for little kids. I'll guarantee you that when I hit fifty, let's pray to God I don't, I'll still give in to ice cream dates."

"No thank you. Gomen Yohji-kun, for acting like that at the store, I embarrassed you I bet."

"Embarrassed me? Pease Omi, if anyone should be embarrassed it should be you. I hate to break it to you buddy… but you were being a little immature." The blonde smiled.

"I'm not!"

"I said you were acting it. Saying that you are and saying that you were acting it are two different things."

"Fine… you're right"

The tall blonde really has to start rewarding himself for these constant wins. But of course he's not shallow enough to rub his victories in.

"I hope the cat will like this toy, I did spend my precious time searching for the right toy. What do you think? Will he like it?"

"You act like you're buying something for your girlfriend."

"Well, if I don't find anyone soon, he'll have to be my temporary replacement."

"That is sick."

"Calm down, it was just a joke."

"Do you think the cat is still alive? I hope so."

"What are you thinking? Of course he's alive, he may be fat, but he seems like a tough cookie he'll live for a couple of weeks."

"That's sad Yohji-kun"

"Do you see how fat it is? Ken couldn't hold him! That is fat my friend… he we arrived."

**----**

The brunette was seated opposite to Aya, staring at him sip his coffee elegantly. He needs to say something. Aya was without a doubt mad, and he caused it. The redhead was asleep, and he wakes up to having someone yell at you. What a way to wake too.

The door clicked open, and light rushed in the dark house. Ken turned around, and felt more relieved that they finally returned. Being left with an angry Aya would have been hell for him. Ken really hates to admit it, but Yohji brings excitement to a situation like this. Maybe he'll get Aya to say something, and possibly make Aya happy? "_No that will have to be Omi's job…"_

Two blondes enter the house one holding a huge grin on his face, and one looking way too miserable to even speak. Something must have happened, but that was beside the point, they are back, and he's not stuck in a quiet house.

" Now where's my favorite redhead!" Yohji sashayed towards Aya, and sat beside him.

"Get away from me!"

"Ooh… bedroom hair… what have you and Kenken been doing?"

"Yohji! We did nothing!" Ken cut in.

"Then explain"

"Nothing… just nothing… should I feed the cat?"

"Speaking of the cat, when you feed him Ken-chan, I'm gonna have to make it mandatory for him to exercise… that is why I bought him a rubber bone!" The blonde dug in his bag and took out a poor excuse for a rubber bone.

"Isn't it gorgeous! I call it Rubby Rone!"

All the men turned to stare at Yohji hoping he wasn't serious.

"Rubby Rone…?" Ken repeated. " I'm just gonna feed Mr. Neko… I'll be back." Ken left to go to the kitchen.

"I don't think anything is wrong with it… hey Omi, let's listen to music! What do you say?"

"Why?"

"Because Aya doesn't talk… and you're most likely mad at me, so let's listen to music."

Yohji left Aya's side, and began to search through the collection Ms. Watanabe had. Half the CD's he put aside were of artist's he has never heard of. Until he landed upon

"Hmm… Savage Garden… I thought they died?"

"I doubt it Yohji-kun…"

"Let's listen to it!" He took the CD out and places it in the radio, he clicked passed all the songs, but stopped when he heard a fast tempo song.

"Hey! The fat cat can exercise to this one!

_**We were standing all alone, you were leaning in to speak to me**_

_**Acting like a mover shaker, dancing to Madonna then you kissed me**_

_**And I think about it all the time**_

_**Sweet temptation rush all over me**_

_**And I think about it all the time**_

_**Passion desire so intense I can't take anymore...**_

"Never mind…" The blonde quickly removed it.

"I didn't like it" he added.

"Hey guys!" Ken yelled from the kitchen. "Can you bring Mr. Neko? He needs to eat!"

"I'm not bringing it! You almost broke your back Ken-chan!" Yohji replied returning the CD back to it's designated place.

"C'mon Yohji! I'll help!" Ken ran to Yohji and Omi.

"But..." The blonde complained.

"No but's Yohji! C'mon Omi"

"I guess..." Omi hesitated, but decided to help regardless.

"Now, on the count of three… Aya… can you give Mr. Neko some water in the kitchen when we make it there?" Ken softly asked.

"Yeah sunshine, he doesn't want him to choke. Okay Ken, count!" Aya stood up, and left to go to the kitchen.

"One… Two… Three!" All three men struggled to carry the cat, but still managed.

"Eh? Ken-kun… what did you say the cat was?"

"What do you mean?"

"Gender wise… what was it again?"

"Male of course!"

"Not anymore!"

"What!" Yohji and Ken were about to drop the cat.

"Are you sure!" Yohji asked.

"Where I'm holding the cat… you'd be positive too."

**----**

**Ughughughughughugh! I hate this chapter! I greatly apologize for this terrible chapter! For that, I'll post another one before Monday! Man this sucks! And I'm sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Where's Mr. Neko?**

**Disclaimer: **The same as always, I don't own these gorgeous men… how unfortunate –sigh-

**Warning: **Mild Language, possible yaoi, shonen-ai

**Pairings: **Ran/Ken, Yohji/Omi

**Authors Note: **Well.. I managed to roll up to the computer and begin typing the chapter for this fic. I really hope that you all will really end up liking this fic. I wrote this as a final for my English class (with made up characters of course) and surprisingly, my teacher liked it. So, I decided to extend this story, and separate it into chapters… and here it is!

**Special Thanks: **Once again, I would love to thank my reviewers. Though I'm not getting a lot, I'm still getting something. So I hope you review for this chapter. Arigatou Minna!

By: Rei-kitty 

**----**

The redhead bent over to pick up the bowl for water. He glared at it for only a few seconds and poured water in it. With a loud sigh, he sat down on the floor and put the bowl of water next to the food.

Struggling was heard down the dining room, but the three men seemed to be taking their time, as to not drop the cat. Aya looked back down at the bowl of water, then to the food. The food looked too plain it hurt; the poor cat would not like to eat boring looking food, according to Aya, of course. Plus, the food was boring the man as well.

The leader stood up from his previous spot on the floor, and randomly began digging through all the cupboards in the kitchen. Finally, finding the "seasoning" for the cat's food, a grin grew on his lips.

This was perfect.

Rat poison was said to get many ill.

But if you had three brand new boxes of rat poison, all collectively being put in **one **bowl of food… what are the odds of anyone living..

"Especially a cat.." Aya sat down next to the food, and poured the white powder in the cat's food. His grin only growing when he opened another box.

"Aya! What on earth are you doing?" not expecting Ken for another 30 minutes, he spun his head around exposing a box of rat poison.

"Just adding a little flavor to the food… is that a problem Ken?"

"Yes, it's a problem! That's rat poison!"

Aya looked at the box in his hand.

"So it is… I wasn't aware of that…"

"Yes you were! There are two more next to you! Aya!" Ken whined Aya's name

The redhead was left speechless. He could not find an excuse to explain the three boxes of rat poison, he was caught. He only shrugged indifferently and continues pouring the rest of the poison in the cat's bowl.

As for the cat, he… or rather **she**, as barely discovered by Omi, was wrestling in the arms of the three members of Weiss. Mr. Neko was really hungry, and just the sight of the food made her go crazy. As the cat began kicking, Omi was the first to drop his end of the cat. Once free from the legs, the cat was swinging her fat arms around causing Yohji to drop his end. The only person left holding the cat was Ken, and he wasn't going to let go, unless Aya was willing to remove the bowl of food lying on the floor.

"Aya! Please! Pick the bowl up! We can't kill the cat!"

The leader slowly lifted his head to stare at Ken, who is almost about to drop the cat. He suggestively picked the empty boxes up at the counter and slowly advanced to his prey. The brunette was nervously gawking at Aya looking so… sexy! All thoughts of the cat dying left his head; it was filled with the man before him, and the curiosity of his next move.

Aya placed his soft, ivory hand unto Ken's forearm, drawing circles, his other hand cupping the brunette's cheek. A shiver ran up and down his spine.

He didn't know what to think.

"A.. Aya… what are.. you doing?"

"You'll see" Aya leaned in closer to Ken, and a pair of lips descended onto his.

The brunette stiffened from the touch. He never thought this day would ever come.. worse, he never thought of Aya like this! But he liked it, he loosened up and adapted to the touch, responding almost immediately.

The kiss between the two grew from innocent and unsure, to dominating and passion filled. Letting go of the cat, Ken's arms wrapped around the man's neck, pulling himself closer to him, Aya taking this as a sign deepened the kiss.

Ken held his breath.

Aya was taking over, and he didn't mind one bit.

He felt like liquid.

Ken was officially lost in the kiss, he didn't know what was about this kiss, but his knees grew weak, and he buried his hands into silk red hair.

The blondes standing next to the "show" watched as the cat walked… well more like ran to her food, and grubbed away.

"Ken-kun… cat" Omi couldn't speak, just seeing both Aya and Ken kissing made him nervous.

Aya softly growled as he heard the word "cat" and wrapped his arms around Ken's waist pulling Ken closer to his body.

There was no stopping the make-out session going on between the two. Not even the cat finishing up her food.

The cat finishing her food.

Cat. Finishing. Food.

With rat poison.

"Ne.. chibi… the cat is done." Yohji pointed at the cat laying on the for. Omi followed his hand, and noticed the cat's eyes rolled behind her head.

She wasn't breathing.

There was no noise.

She was limp.

Dead.

"Yohji… kun…. is… is she dead?" Omi gasped, watching the limp cat with her tongue sticking out.

"That is a real good question Omi… let's ask Ken!"

"De.. Demo!" The blonde turned away blushing.

"Ken! I think the cat is dead!"

"Hmm?… dead… cat… cat…… dead cat… what dead…" 

"DEAD CAT!" Ken pushed Aya away and indeed found a dead cat.

He ran up to the cat, and attempted to wake the cat. But the thing was lying on the floor, not even twitching.

"Whe… When did this happen?" Ken asked in shock.

"Well.. it happened when you and Aya were.." Yohji was smiling.

"Nevermind! Forget I asked! But why didn't you guys…" Ken paused when he thought about what the tall blonde was about to say.

"_When… Aya and I were…"_ The brunette licked his lips. He can still feel Aya's lips on his. The taste… the feeling of it… everything. It was his first kiss with a guy, and he was glad that it was Aya who kissed him… but unfortunately, the kiss was for the wrong reason. To distract him… so the cat can eat the food… Aya had the worst way of killing a cat. But that is beside the point, kissing him was just wrong.

Ken's head dropped in shame.

"Aya…" Ken turned to look up at Aya.

"You mean.. that kiss.. you kissed me… that meant…" he stammered. Ken couldn't finish his sentence. Just the thought of that kiss meaning nothing to Aya hurt too much to even say aloud.

Ken looked down at the cat. The kiss felt so good. If it meant nothing to Aya, it meant the world to Ken. Thinking of him and Aya… ever doing that was… beyond him, but it happened! And it was the best experience ever. He subconsciously had some kind of feeling for the man. It was vague, or more like he didn't pay much attention to his feelings for Aya… until the kiss of course.

But it meant nothing to Aya.

Nothing.

"It… meant nothing… to you…" Ken stood up and walked out of the kitchen ignoring the lifeless cat on the floor.

"Aya's eves followed Ken, never leaving him once.

"Hmm… well… I hate to break it to you guys… but we have to bury the cat." Aya ignored Yohji. He was beating himself up for even thinking about kissing him. The kiss meant something, but at the same time, he knew that at that moment… it meant nothing. He was kind of hoping for Ken to push him off the first time he even touched his lips. But he didn't. When Ken responded it got him excited, he couldn't stop.

"Yohji-kun… I think she's still alive!" Omi was shaking the cat furiously.

There was a long anticipated wait.

A very long, suspenseful wait.

Oh was the wait long.

It was a thrilling wait!

The wait was so enthralling!

AN EXCITING WAIT! (A/N: I'm just being redundant now lol)

But the wait was worth it. She turned on her side, slightly twitching, almost like going through a seizure.

She hopped on her feet and walked beside the oven and began cleaning herself.

Aya glared at the cat.

She's still alive.

That kiss was all in vain.

Well… not really. The red head bit his lip.

That kiss definitely wasn't in vain

"Ehhh! Omi! that's.. that's kinda freaky. Wasn't that three boxes of rat poison?"

"Seems that way… What a surprise! Ha! Aya-kun! It's ali—"

"I noticed! Where's Ken?" The kiss may not have been in vain, but trying to kill the cat with rat poison was! Now how is he supposed to explain the three empty boxes of rat poison to the old lady?

He looked down at his watch. He still had time. Right now, Ken!

"He just walked off Aya-kun… your guess is as good as mine."

**MREEEOOOOOWWW**

"He wouldn't have gone far.. could he?"

**CREOOOOWWOWOWOWOWOW**

"Well in this case, I'd say so princess, ya kinda…"

**CREMEOOOOWOSHOERWOWOW**

"No one asked you! Mind your own business…"

**LOWOWOWOWMEEERRROWOWOWOW**

"Geez! I was just trying…"

**ZEROWOWOWHGVUDFHIDFJHDFMEOOOOOOW**

"Well. Don't!"

**GREMREWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOEJRHJEFGDFNAMREOWOWOW**

"AND CAN SOMEONE SHUT THAT CAT UP!"

**GREOWOW**----- 

"Eh? She's quiet now" Yohji was somewhat confused, but not to the point where he felt it necessary to check on the cat.

"Because… she's kinda gone you guys." Omi pointed to the area the cat use to be sitting. Flabbergasted, he kept his eyes where the cat was last seen… two seconds ago.

"She just disappeared. I turn away for only a second… and she's gone.."

"She? Her? Wasn't it a male cat?" Aya could have sworn it was a male cat. The name! Who would name a female cat Mr. Neko?

"Um… Yeah, Aya-kun… I just found out that he is a she. I guess Watanbe-san didn't check, and _assumed_ it was a male cat."

Aya pinched the bridge of his nose. This was a joke. He didn't even suppress a chuckle.

"The lady is senile… all the reason to forget about the cat!"

"Aya-kun! No! We have to find Mr. Neko! What if she walks out of the house? There has gotta be a reason to not have the cat leave the house."

"_We_ won't find the cat! _You two will_… I'll be doing something else"

"Whoo! You go Aya! Once you are done using the old ladies room, clean after yourselves!"

"Yohji…" Aya was now angry.

Very angry.

"Yes."

"Remind me to kill you"

**----**

Omi's room 

**----**

_I discovered the cat was a female. Aya-kun and Ken-kun kissed. The cat ate three boxes of rat poison, but didn't die! And now the cat was missing, and Ken-kun is mad at Aya-kun. So it was left to Yohji-kun and myself to find the cat, and it's up to Aya-kun to apologize to poor Ken-kun. All this was happening within an hour. An Hour! I was beginning to doubt the cat was going live. _

_But once I think about it, I had no part of this. I shouldn't feel responsible! Ken-kun shouldn't have agreed to taking care of a cat that is confused! I hate to be the barer of bad news… but I'd say Ken-kun was asking for this. _

_I hope Ken-kun doesn't fall upon this journal. _

**----**

Yohji stuck his hand down his pocket, and slowly searched down the hallway for the cat.

That was Omi and Yohji's first destination.

But it didn't seem like they were going to leave to another place anytime soon. Because the tall blonde was taking his precious time, as though the cat's life wasn't in danger.

As though _their_ life won't be in danger if the old lady doesn't find her cat!

"Yohji-kun, can we look somewhere else. I think it's obvious that the cat isn't here."

"Omi-_chan­_, you might be surprised where a cat can hide. I think we should look carefully." Yohji turned around and smiled. Omi only responded by rolling his eyes.

"Ne… Omi, do you think things will change between Aya and Ken?"

"Um… in what way?"

"Well… you know what happened in the kitchen… what if they become… you know… _that way_"

"Oh… I don't know" Omi turned away, feeling more than embarrassed thinking about Aya and Ken being affectionate… and kissing like _that_ more than once and they'll be doing _that _and more of _that_ and some of _this_. His face glowed red.

"Omi-chan is blushing! Kawaii ne!"

"Ehh..? no… Yohji-kun stop looking at me!"

"Aww, Omi" Yohji pouted.

**TBC**

**----**

**Well, not really a cliffhanger.. I wasn't aiming for that.. I just had an idea for the next chapter. Sooooo that's why this chapter ends here. I hope you like the Aya/Ken scene. They should have gone further , I know! Don't yell at me! Lol. I should pay someone to make the yummiest lemon scene EVA! Haha. Anyway… I'm going off subject here. Probably next chapter or the one after that, I'll squeeze in Yohji/Omi! WAIIII! –blushes- I guarantee that the next chapter will come out this year! Lol. Along with a new fic (Christmas one) So watch out for that! **

**Well, Glad you read this chapter, and please r/r, it'll bring a smile to my face. A BIIIIIG one! Yes? Okay, I'm off! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Where's Mr. Neko?**

**Disclaimer: **The same as always, I don't own these gorgeous men… how unfortunate –sigh-

**Warning: **Mild Language, possible yaoi, shonen-ai

**Pairings: **Ran/Ken, Yohji/Omi

**Authors Note: **So it seems I have returned with this story… and another chapter! Woo! Saddly, I am discontinuing one of my other stories… it was going nowhere. I had so much for it.. but it's all gone. So very sad.. BUT! I got over it.. lol and plus, I'm getting some pretty positive reviews on this one, so yesh! –claps hands and bows-

**Special Thanks: **Of course! Thank you those who reviewed! I know I kept you waiting.. and I know I said this story would update soon.. but… I was undergoing some personal problems, but so that I don't disappoint anyone, I won't promise anything I know won't accomplish –bites lip nervously- I'M SORRY!

**By: Rei Ogawa**

----

"I don't know what I did to deserve this much stress! I promise this and I promise that… and look the CAT is gone! Oh and wait Watanabe-san! My friend… had to MAKE OUT with me just to try to kill that cat of yours which… let me emphasize this which…. WHICH! Happens to be a female! Yes that's true!" Ken walked back and forth screaming random situations and putting them together as one story. He began to heave with anger and thought back to the first thing he mentioned.

"What did I do!" The soccer player walked up to a rocking chair and sat down. He rested his head on his hands and sighed.

"Dammit Aya! I'm gonna kill you!" He looked down.

Ken turned his head to approaching foot steps. And before allowing the person to come any closer, Ken's face slowly converted to an angry look… to almost a death glare.

"What do you want now Aya?" The redhead responded to the glare and threw another one himself.

"I'm willing to help you find that damn cat"

"Oh! Now you want to help keep that damn thing alive… AFTER we lose it! Well look Fujimiya-san!" Ken stood up and walked towards Aya, fingering the redhead's chest after every word he yells.

"You got what you wanted! The cat is gone, and possibly dead!" Aya continued to keep his glare at the shorter male, lifting a brow in question.

"Why do you even care if it dies? Buy another damn cat! They're everywhere! Like I told you Ken, that cat will die anyway! You might as well let it!" Aya moved closer to Ken until their chests touched. The staring contest lasted well over two minutes until Aya found no need to fight over the current problem. He scoffed and turned away.

"You said you'll help me!"

"Yeah, I did" The pale man turned around. "You didn't technically say you accepted my offer."

"Well…" Ken looked down not wanting to admit that he needed Aya's help.

"I'll give you up to three. If you don't say you accept, I'm leaving."

"…"

"1"

"oh-"

"2-3, you lost your chance"

"What!" Ken's face grew red with fury.

"You didn't give me a chance to answer! I was going to say OKAY! OKAY!" The brunette moved up to Aya and screamed the last okay at his ear.

"Fine…" Aya lifted his hand to his now deaf ear.

"Yelling wasn't necessary"

"Well… you were getting me mad" Ken pouted.

----

"Okay, Omi-chan! Did you check that corner?" Yohji stood in the middle of the hallway (which should not be considered a hallway since it doesn't even measure up to half a room.) pointing at a corner two feet away from him.

"Yohji-kun! Quit messing around, you can see clearly that the cat isn't there!" the shorter blonde pouted and glared.

"Oh… okay then…" The lanky man turned around not moving from his spot and pointed at another area. "Did you check that corner?"

"Yohj-"

**CREWOOOOWOWOWOIWOIWIOIWOIA!**

"-i-kun…? What was that?" Omi paused to listen.

"Well… if my ears don't deceive me… I'd say it was that Godforsaken fat cat!" Yohji punched his hand with thrill.

"Well… yeah… but where is it coming from?"

Yohji looked down at his hands as though staring at a map. Took a few turns in the hallway until pointing to another corner.

"There!" Omi followed the man's finger, noticing that it was leading towards a queer door.

"Oh… How did we miss that?"

"I didn't, I've been staring at that door for sometime now… I thought it was so captivating" The man poked at his sunglasses and smiled at the door.

"Yohji-kun! Then what about those other times when you were pointing at that corner over and over again!"

"Umm… Just in case it was there… you can't be too sure"

Yohji smiled and tugged at the sleeve of Omi shirt, implying Omi to follow him.

**MEOWWWWWWWWWWW!**

"Hey! I think we are getting closer!" Yohji exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah.."

They both stopped in from of the oddly painted door. Neon green, with a few scraped bumble bees as decoration. The door seemed heavy in mass, thicker than the rest of the doors in the house.

"What are you waiting for Yohji-kun? Open it" The young assassin pushed Yohji ahead of him, holding on to his waist as though not wanting to get lost.

The man scoffed.

"So I have to open it?" Omi nodded.

"Why?"

"Oh! Don't be like that!" Yohji rolled his eyes, ignoring Omi holding on to him, and swung open the heavy door.

The door, which lead the two men to the… garage.

"Wasn't that an adventure… you can let go now, Omi-chan"

"Oh… that explains the thick door" Omi knocked at the door feeling it's mass.

"So where is that cat? Wasn't it here?" The taller blonde walked into the dark, empty garage.

"Yeah, at least it sounded like it was in here scratching at the door."

**MREWOOOWOOWOWARHSDHIEFDHAKD!**

"There it is again!" Yohji pointed at nothing in particular. (Since he seemed to be good at that).

"Wait…"

**CREWPWPOPWPPPOOOOOOWWWW!**

"Yohji-kun…" Omi whispered pointing at the other side of the garage.

"It's out there? Didn't Ken say it shouldn't be?" Yohji asked.

"Yeah.. but at least we know where it's at… now you stay here, and I'll quickly have Ken-kun grab it before it get's any further…" The short blonde stood up and ran back inside looking for Ken.

**MEWOIOOUIUIOOIUOIUOUOWWWWWW!**

"Alright.. alright! You can shut up already, we'll get you… you dumb piece of lard.." Yohji waved his hands and chuckled at the name given to the cat.

Yohji leaned his head against the garage listening to the movements of the cat. Unfortunately, he lost the cat when he felt the rumbling sound of an approaching garbage truck.

"Dammit truck… now where is that cat?" The lanky blonde glared and moved his head closer to the garage hoping to hear the cat.

**KLEWOOOOOWWWWWW!**

"Good… you stay there…" The truck got closer to the house, and interrupted the remaining connections Yohji had left with the cat.

"Hurry up Omi… I can somewhat hear it-"

**SPLAAAAAAAAAAT!**

"…" The man remained in his seated position In front of the garage.

His head went blank from shock and realization.

"… Oh shit…"

Coming just in time, Omi ran in excited that the quest for the cat is over.

"Yohji-kun! I found Ken-kun, and he's outside right now about to get the cat!" Omi kept a big smile at Yohji and hugged him.

"Yeah… well" Yohji patted Omi's back and gently pushed him away.

"There is just one slight problem…" Omi and Yohji turned when they heard footsteps on the other side of the garage.

"What is it Yohji-kun?"

"Well… the cat-"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIS FACE!" Yohji flinched when he heard Ken scream.

"The cat got… ran over by some garbage truck" The tall blonde finally concluded.

"OH HELL! IT'S DEAD AYA!"

Omi turned and stared at the closed garage door listening to Ken scream incoherently.

"Oh… crap…"

----

**Woo! The cat died! –looks around- I mean… poor thing.. I wonder what this would do to Ken's blood pressure –sighs- oh my. Please r/r!**

**Oh and in case you run across any mistakes... just take to account I wrote this chapter in about 30 minutes! So go easy on me! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Where's Mr. Neko?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them… it's true!

**Authors note: **You don't even know how many times I had tried to start on this chapter… but I have failed… so umm… but look, I made it! Miracles do exist!

**By: Rei Ogawa**

**----**

Ken fell to his knees, still attempting to stare at the cat with a straight face. He officially abandoned all hope; the cat is dead. Her life… all but ended too soon. The brunette was now experiencing his first blow of serious depression. The cat was dead; Ms. Watanabe was going to lose her husband, what does she have left to live for? She'll be living in this house… all by herself; she'll have no one to listen to her when she is in pain, no one to stay by her side when _she_ was going to die. Ken couldn't save the innocent life of Mr. Neko and it was obvious that he has now ruined someone else's life.

"… Just like Kase…" Ken bowed his head and covered it with his hands.

"Kase… Mr. Neko…" he sighed in grief. This was one of the reasons why he didn't want to spoil his Saturday caring for a cat.

Aya stared at the cat and back at Ken twitching uncontrollably. Who in the blue hell would compare the death of a cat, who they knew for a couple of hours, mind you, to the death of a friend? At this point he did not hesitate to approach the weeping Ken to give him a good whack on his pretty brown head.

"Itai!"

"Baka! The cat _only_ got ran over by a truck! Get over it!" The redhead paused and registered his sentence. Not everyday do you mention that with ease.

"Oh, excuse me… _only!_" Ken looked down at the disfigured body.

"Look at the poor thing!"

"Ken! It's dead!"

"But…. She was a good cat…"

"We spent the remainder of its life chasing it around! I don't feel sorry for her!"

"But… I can't say any more…"

Aya scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Dramatic much?

The cat got hit by a truck, and it's dead now. There was nothing they can do but tell Ms. Watanabe.

"Aya! Just give her one look… don't you feel… just some kind of… pain for her… just a little"

Aya turned to look at the cat, just as requested.

"…" No, there was actually no regret for her death whatsoever. But the cat looks rather nice covered in its blood than with the gaudy collar on, Aya will give her that much.

"Ken, let's take it inside and have some kind of discussion."

"Take her…. in the house?"

Aya nodded.

"But! No!"

"It's either that…. Or we hose it down… you pick"

How can he say such a thing without feeling bad that something has lost its life, something innocent? Okay, they were assassins, and killing for them seems more like a hobby if anything. They had absolutely no respect for those they murdered because the lives lost in those missions weren't innocent. Double standards? Ken shook his head and shrugged a little. He turned to give the mutilated cat one last glance and sighed. He gave in to Aya.

"Fine…" Aya gave Ken a nod of approval and walked up next to the cat.

"Ken…" he said still staring down at the cat.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to do me a very important favor…"

"What is it?" The stoic leader stood with his back facing Ken… poised. He didn't answer the brunette immediately, instead he took his time to respond to Ken, as though he were reading something, or possibly planning something. Whatever the case was, he gave no answer to Ken yet.

He turned around; eyes squinted from the sun's light and he approached Ken.

"I need you to give me something…"

Ken swallowed down hard, almost releasing a gulping noise. Aya was staring at him intently… steadily. What did he want?

The claw-wielder looked Aya up and down… did he know how irresistible he looked under the hot rays of the sun? The glitter of the sweat streaming down his temples didn't help either. Everything about Aya was just… so

_Hot?_

"Can you give it to me now? I can't wait any longer!"

Ken's mouth went dry. He was blushing furiously.

"Give… you…. What?"

"Give me that damn shoe of yours!" Aya pointed down to Ken's right foot.

_Was that another term for virginity?_

"Huh? Why... do you need it?"

"To scrape the cat off the street!" Ken shook his head in realization.

_Oh… that shoe…._

_Wait…_

"Use your own shoe!" the brunette barked back.

"No! Now give me yours!"

"No! I'm exercising my rights to refuse!"

"_Ken!_" Aya growled and has lunged himself onto Ken to forcefully take his shoe from him.

"Get off!" Ken refusing to oblige, has grabbed Aya's ear tail and pulled it down toward his neck.

"Shi-ne!" The redhead once again growled and tried to give Ken his most dreadful death glare, but moving his head was impossible unless he wanted to have his hair ripped from his scalp, he reduced down to biting Ken on the neck.

"AYA!" the soccer player hissed in pain, and wrapped his legs around Aya's waist forcing the redhead to drop his entire weight on Ken and being completely immobile.

"Let go Ken or I'll bite again!" Ken didn't take threats too fondly and proved that by tugging on Aya's hair even harder and using his free hand to scratch him on his back.

"Let go!" the leg method worked too well to Ken's advantage, so he continued to bite Ken's neck as his only alternative.

There were rattling sounds coming from the garage, as though some kind of struggling, and the metallic door lifted up showing two blondes staring at each other, expressing deep interest at their current conversation.

"Omi, and that's how I believe the world was made!" Yohji smiled and turned to see Aya and Ken.

"Yohji-kun… I really don't know how to respond to this…"

The tall man's eyes widen from the scene of two men possibly trying to express their lust for one another. The growls and hisses only fed the playboy's thoughts.

"Aya!"

"I'm gonna make sure you bleed Ken!"

As well as those threats.

Omi instantly turned away. First the making out, now this! What will happen next? Omi shuddered at the thought.

"I won't ask…"

Yohji kept his place, not sure how to really take the situation. Were they really fighting, or was it their way of expressing their love? He shook his head; the only way to find out was to ask them.

**----**

"So… what you are _trying_ to tell me is that you guys were… 'fighting'" Yohji lifted his hands to emphasize the quotes around the word "fighting. "

"No _Kudou_! We weren't 'fighting' we _were_ fighting! Don't you understand?" Aya glared at the blonde man and pointed at his sides showing Yohji the noticeable bruises developing.

Yohji nodded, grinning a little and winking.

"Ken's a feisty one, isn't he?" Ken as well as Aya glared at Yohji.

"Yohji! We were fighting! We're bleeding FOR GOD'S SAKE! Don't you see it!"

"Ken-kun, Aya-kun, if it means anything, I believe you guys! Honest!" Omi walked out of the kitchen, glancing down at a box on the floor with some of the remains of the cat (they were unable to scrape the rest off the road) and offering Ken and Aya an ice pack for their bruises.

"Thanks Omi.." the brunette smiled and took the lice pack from Omi.

Yohji squinted his eyes in thought, and relaxed his body on a chair.

"I don't get it… if you guys weren't having sex… then what were you guys doing?"

"FIGHTING!" Aya and Ken screamed in unison.

"Okay! I was kidding! Goodness.."

"I swear… I'm going to kill you Yohji… one of these days.." The redhead growled.

Yohji all but laughed.

"Calm down! So… what were you guys fighting about? It must have been bad… seeing how you guys wanted to kill each other… let me tell you, it was hard to pull you guys apart!"

Ken looked down at his arms and up at Aya.

Aya looked up at Yohji and then Omi while smacking his lips together.

"Well…" Ken looked down nodding for no particular reason.

"There was this… so as you guys knew.. Mr. Neko died… and so… her body was… WHOA! Plastered on the road… and… it was a sad death and all, so it's like-"

"Ken… get to the point."

The brunette took a deep breath.

"Aya wanted my shoe to scrape the cat from the cement, but I didn't give it to him, so he lunged at me…"

"Y-your shoe…?" Yohji peeked over his sunglasses at the two.

"Yep… that would be the reason." Ken finished with a cheesy smile and he dropped his gaze down to his arms.

Both the blondes couldn't answer. They only stared at Aya and Ken.

Only silence took over.

Awkward silence.

"…" Yohji looked up at Omi who was still standing holding on to Aya's ice pack.

"Dammit say something!" The redhead yelled as he grabbed the ice pack from Omi.

"Hey Omittchi, give me water."

"Uh.. yeah.. I'll do that.." Omi turned away, still a bit awestruck.

"So… umm… you guys... guys were having sex?" Yohji looked down trying not to laugh.

Ken sighed in defeat.

"Yes... yes we were..."

"Just shut up Kudou" Aya scoffed putting the ice pack on his rib.


	6. Chapter 6

**Where's Mr. Neko?**

**Disclaimer: **As stated in previous chapters, I don't own them! –Sigh- how very unfortunate…

**Authors Note: **I do apologize for such a poor chapter.. –sobs-

**By Rei Ogawa**

**----**

Omi entered the living room, still presented with the awkward silence right after Ken has "admitted" to "fighting" Aya outside. Yohji just _had_ to insist on it. Though, it does make a better explanation, compared to that of the shoe. The young blonde shrugged, somewhat depressed that he has, for the first time in his entire life, agreed with Yohji Kudou.

An exasperated sigh was released and he looked down to his watch.

"7:17…" he whispered as he gave the few remains of the cat his very last disgusted look.

The cat has to leave the house.

At least before nine.

"Hey umm.. guys?"

No one turned around.

Omi pouted and cleared his throat.

"Guys!"

Attention was turned to him.

Finally!

"I know it's not the best time, but we really need to get rid of the cat… like get it OUT of this house! Don't you smell it… it's really nasty."

"Omi… that is the smell of _death_…" Ken dropped his head to his hands, and began to mumble incoherently.

Aya tossed his ice pack on the coffee table and looked over at Ken. His own face expression could not clearly paint his current thought about Ken's dramatic comment.

"No.. Kenken.. that cat really does smell.." Yohji looked down at it and up at Ken, nodding.

"Mehh… maybe just a little…" The brunette shrugged.

"Okay! Then as Omi said, let's get rid of it!" Yohji clapped his hands together and hopped off his chair.

"Where are we going to put it Yohji-kun?" Omi bent down to take a hold of the box.

"We'll bury it!"

"Yohji-kun! Where are we going to bury it!"

Yohji looked down at the cat and up at Omi, a sly smile played on his lips.

The young blonde shook his head, knowing very well that whatever idea Yohji had thought of, will most likely be risk taking.

"Okay, Aya and Ken, you guys can go down to the pet shop, and find yourselves another cat! It doesn't have to look like Mr. Neko here, just get the first cat you come across! Omi and I will discard of the evidence!"

"Yohji-kun! You make it sound…. wrong!"

Yohji took the box from Omi.

"Omi, you won't know if my idea is bad or good, if you don't trust me.. now come on chibi, give me a chance." Omi rolled his eyes, maybe Yohji was right. He may seem like a dunce at some points in his life, but he's really an intelligent man.

Omi followed the man out of the house.

Maybe it wasn't going to be all _that _bad.

----

"Yohji-kun! You lied to me!" Omi looked around at the dark neighborhood holding on to a shovel.

"Omi-chan! Calm down, we are discarding of the cat, that's all!" The lanky man smiled as he poured the cat's body parts inside a hole.

"Yohji-kun! You never said we were going to bury her in Ms. Watanabe's neighbor's lawn! Of all places!" Omi dropped the shovel.

"Shhh! Don't gloat about it! The neighbor doesn't know, _and_ the neighbor will never know… now Omi, bury the cat!" Yohji stood up from the hole and softly laughed to himself with pride.

The young hacker thought Yohji would trash the body… or burn it. But burying it in the yard of some innocent neighbor was just wrong… where does he get these ideas?

" Yohji-kun! I thought-"

"Yohji-kun, Yohji-kun! Chibi, don't worry so much! Like I said… _no one will know!_" The tall blonde poked Omi's nose, and dusted his pants.

Omi whined.

"Yohji-kun! Don't make me do this! This… this is illegal!" Omi dropped down to the floor and crossed his legs.

Yohji laughed in his hand and raised a brow.

"Omi… everything you do is illegal… shall I list them? Or is burying an animal the only illegal thing in this world?" The lanky man tugged Omi's shirt and pushed the shovel next to the small figure with his toe.

Omi followed Yohji this far, he might as well finish the job he thought.

He silently sighed.

He took the shovel in his hand and stood up giving Yohji his most disappointed look.

"Fine! I'll bury the cat... not because I thought you were right… but because I decided to bury it…"

"Yes.. yes Omi, I belie-"

Yohji paused midsentence and perked his head up looking down the dark side walk.

Someone was approaching. And they were very close to the house of the cat's burial.

"Crap…" Yohji whispered.

"What's wrong Yohji-kun?" Omi loosened his grip on the shovel and looked over at the silhouette of Yohji's.

"Someone is coming…" Yohji's green eyes scanned the ground as he continued to listen to the voices that were slowly approaching them.

"_What?_ Someone is coming! Yohji-kun!" The blonde dropped the shovel again, and kept his eyes on Yohji.

"…kiss me…" Yohji didn't turn to look at Omi when he demanded a kiss.

"Wh-what!" Omi dumbly said.

"Kiss me!"

"Yohji-kun!"

"Hurry and kiss me!" Yohji wrapped his arms around Omi's thin waist and clumsily pulled him in a kiss.

"Mmphh!"

If that were any less romantic, Yohji had his lips pressed in the corner of Omi's lips. And there was absolutely _no_ affection in this act.

Omi struggled a bit and grabbed Yohji's locks in his fist while his other hand nearly clawed Yohji's neck.

The struggling stopped when the voices walked right in front of the house.

"Oh.. what is that…" A woman of about her 40's whispered in her husband's ear.

"Aww they are kissing honey, let's leave them alone." The man took hold of his wife's hand and pulled her towards him.

"B-but.. they are both MEN!" The man continued to pull his wife and ignoring her.

"MEEEN!" Her voice echoed down the street, and by some miracle, disappeared.

As soon as the couple left, Omi shoved Yohji off.

"BAKA!" Omi screamed at the top of his lungs, tears stinging his eyes. This was the most humiliating thing to have ever happened to Omi. Now he knew exactly how Ken felt when Aya kissed him.

The younger member dropped his head, wishing to not even look at Yohji. His shoulders lightly shook as he swallowed his sobs. Not only was Omi beginning to develop feelings for the older man, but this experience alone was a sad reminder that they would never be lovers.

"Omi.. it wasn't like… I wasn't trying to do whatever I did.. I'm sorry if you didn't like it… or.. well it really wasn't a kiss… so I apologize…. But don't think that I wouldn't if.. well that is not coming out right…" Yohji paused and sighed.

"Dammit Omi! On my defense, I was somewhat in a state of panic, how would I know how to act! "

" Well…" Omi's voice cracked.

"Well.. how would you know if I would like it or not!" Omi yelled.

"Would you?"

Omi opened his mouth to yell back in _his_ defense, but he really wasn't expecting Yohji to ask that.

"You're an idiot! I hate you!"

"Omi, answer the question, would you like it if I kissed you?" Yohji continued to stare down at Omi, not moving until he receives an answer.

"Idiot! Stupid! I'll never forgive you!" The shorter man crossed his arms.

"Stop avoiding the question.."

Omi huffed and refused to look up.

"I'm not…" he brought one of his hands up to his eyes and wiping his tears.

"I… don't know what… I want…" the hacker whispered.

Yohji silently apologized, and he leaned towards Omi lightly planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll.. leave…" Omi turned away from the peck.

Yohji stood to his full height and glared down at the hole.

"If I buried you somewhere else… this wouldn't have happened" The blonde stuck his tongue out at the hole and kicked dirt in it.

----

"Aya you could at least try looking for a Siamese cat!" Ken scoffed and shoved the redhead.

"Ken! Do you see ONE Siamese cat in this damn place! You might as well get her a bunny; she won't even notice the difference!"

"I'm about to kick you…" Ken threat.

"And I'll bite you.." Aya returned with a smirk as he turned away.

"I still think we should get her a white bunny, she won't know!"

"Aya! We are not buying a white bunny! For the last time! We have to buy her a cat! Any cat!"

Aya rolled his eyes and lightly chuckled at the fact that the shop was about to close in 15 minutes.

"Well… good luck finding a cat before the shop closes… because as far as I noticed, every cat here is GONE! As for the white bunny over there…" The leader pointed at the counter.

"It's begging to be bought."

"To be… bought? No Aya.. be serious now.. please we have to find a cat!" Ken ran his fingers through his hair and loudly groaned.

"Well, if all fails Ken, you know what to get.." Aya pointed at the bunny one last time and smiled.

----

"Aya… I can't believe we bought…" Ken couldn't finish the sentence. He walked out of the shop and threw the redhead a glare.

"I didn't make you…" Aya responded casually, and looking down at his watch.

"I can't believe we bought a… turtle…" Ken took a deep breath and rubbed his exhausted eyes.

"Ken, I suggested the bunny… but instead you got a turtle. At least the animal I suggested had fur."

"I didn't ask you..." Ken stubbornly barked.

----


	7. Chapter 7

**Where's Mr. Neko?**

**Disclaimer: **This will never change, so I should stop putting it in my fics.

**Authors Note:** I was up at 4 in the morning writing this chapter, because I finally had inspiration to write this chapter! Isn't it weird how inspiration just hits you at random times? Lol so I hope my faithful reviewers didn't abandon me yet! This is the last chapter, so at least give this fic another chance lol

**By Kanon Hara**

**----**

Yohji stares at the reptile Ken held on his hands. He tilts his head questionably and opened his mouth to say something but he quickly changed his mind, and snapped his mouth shut to rethink how to ask about the animal presented to him. It obviously wasn't a cat and didn't resemble one either.

"A turtle?"

"Don't ask, it's not the best time to do it, Yohji…" Ken replies with an exasperated sigh.

"If I don't do it now, then I'll never know. Now, why do you have a turtle?" Yohji insists.

"Yohji!" The brunette shoves the turtle at Aya's chests and marches to the kitchen.

The redhead looks down at the turtle and grimaces with disgust. He really wished Ken bought the bunny instead. He hands Yohji the turtle and takes a seat on the sofa.

"Aya, it would be greatly appreciated if you could tell me why we have a turtle as oppose to a cat?"

Aya stares at the blonde from the corner of his eyes. With a quirked brow he simply states.

"Ken's pride…"

"Ahhh… so, when he's around you, he still has that?"

"Yep… oh, where's Omi by the way?"

"Umm… the kitchen… well he was there last time I checked."

When silence finally took over between the two men, Yohji glances over at Aya and then down at the turtle. He pets the shell and smiles innocently at the small reptile.

"Well, Mr. Neko's replacement, we better feed you and get you all plumped!" He chuckles and looks up at the quiet redhead.

"Plumped like a turkey… and with the help of our dear friend, of course." Yohji kept his eyes on his target.

"If you stare hard enough, your eyes might fall off.."

The plan was successful.

"Aya! Help me feed it! That's all I need help with!" Yohji whines.

"You want to know what I hate more than turtles?" Aya asks.

The lanky man tilts his head with a 'Hmm?'

"Whiners!"

**----**

**Omi's room**

**----**

_ What did red eared-sliders eat anyway? We didn't know… of course I know now… with thorough research._

_ Note to self: Not all turtles eat vegetables. To some, vegetables may kill them… and ironically enough, we were left with the one that doesn't eat vegetables! _

_ Though there is one thing I couldn't help but wonder: can turtles throw up? _

_ I mean… it's possible, right? Every single being in this planet is capable of vomiting…_

_ Well… ants don't… unless they do? Sorry I'm carelessly getting off subject… I can't believe I was showing interest on this. I'll try to read about it when I have time… let me continue with my story…_

**----**

"Omi! Why isn't it eating the tomato?"

"Yohji-kun, I already told you, I don't know!" Omi growls.

Ken slaps his face. Was Yohji actually trying to get the turtle fat?

And with a tomato?

Can this get any more ridiculous?

"Maybe he wants an apple!" Yohji exclaimed as he removed the tomato from the turtles face and pulls out a whole apple. He wipes the apple on his shirt and hands the object to the turtle, as if expecting the turtle to take it and respond with a 'thank you'.

"Yohji-kun, that really won't work. Everyone knows that an apple has no calories at all! You lose weight when you eat an apple." Omi points out, taking the red fruit away from him.

"What?"

"You lose weight when you eat an apple. Something about the muscles working out when eating the apple, since it's hard and all… the body is working harder to digest it… anyway, it won't help."

The tall blonde shrugs and takes the apple away from Omi to eat it himself. His mentality being: Since the turtle doesn't want it, I'll have it.

Bottle green eyes lazily scans the kitchen, and it's opened cupboards. Until he landed on the one thing that might help the turtle gain weight. It worked for the cat, why wouldn't it work for the turtle?

"Hey! I have a better idea!" Yohji told Ken and Omi as he points at the cats bowl.

"Yohji! That is a great idea!" Ken claps his hands together as his smile grew from ear to ear.

"Oh… I know, I bet you no one could have thought about using protein powder to feed the turtle… genius" Yohji commended his idea.

He laughs and runs to the cupboard to take out the protein powder.

"I thought you were going to feed it catfood?" Ken's shoulders dropped.

"Catfood…. I haven't thought about that, but that makes sense too." Yohji thoughtfully looks up at the ceiling and places the bag on the floor next to the bowl.

Aya, curiously listening in on them from the living room, enters the kitchen to snicker at Yohji's 'grand idea'.

"Yohji, no matter how much you feed it, it will not miraculously turn into a cat. I think it'll die..." The redhead crosses his arms and looks up at the shrugging Omi.

----

**Omi's room**

**----**

_It's about twelve almost one in the morning, and Yohji-kun is still stuffing the poor animal with protein powder and cat food. It actually vomited! I wish I can show you a picture of the turtle throwing up! But, I didn't know that it was necessary to bring a camera. It's not like we knew we'll end up with a turtle. Actually, we didn't know Mr. Neko was going to die… to put it simply, if you are going to take care of a cat for an elder, you are not thinking 'I should bring a camera just in case' _

----

After a long day of taking care of a cat, that died, and having to buy a turtle. The Weiss members decided to retire for the night and just wait until Ms. Watanabe returned from the hospital to see her reaction. Maybe she likes turtles better than cats? Very unlikely, but it's nice to hope.

Weiss surrounded the living room floor, dead asleep. The sun was slowly rising, and the yellow light poured in the house, starting at the lowest part of the windows and slowly moving up as the hour progressed. The time barely hit six thirty, until the knob on the front door began to wiggle. The brunette was the first to wake from the noise.

He looks around the room, not really remembering where he was, until he peers on a framed picture of the late Mr. Neko.

She's here…

Ken caught his breath and he stood up to greet her... or rather to distract her.

The door was pushed open, and the loud thud awoke the other members.

She enters the house with a huge smile.

"Well, hello there sunshines!" She exclaims, looking about the living room floor at the members barely waking up.

"You guys are so cute when you are waking up!" She turns to Ken. "You're up mighty early; can you bring my coat from my car?"

Ken hesitates and nervously looks over at Aya. But no response from him.

The brunette decided that it would be wise not to be present when she found out that her cat was now a turtle. Also, doing her one last favor before they were forced to leave her house and stay a couple of yards away from it due to a restraining order, was a nice way to leave.

But what if the coat he takes out spontaneously combusts?

If a cat got hit by a truck that it chased, he might be lucky enough to have the coat burn up, right?

"So where's my favorite Mr. Neko?"

The last three remaining members look around the area.

But no sign of Mr. Neko's replacement.

Yohji waves his arms around to catch her attention.

"Umm.. what if your cat… didn't look like a cat any… more?" Yohji asked.

"What do you mean honey?"

Omi crawls over to Aya to whisper in his ear.

_"Aya-kun… the turtle is not in the box…"_

_ "What?"_

_ "It's gone!"_

"Basically… what I'm trying to say is… you know how some young people are cross dressers?" Yohji attempts to explain.

"My cat is a cross dresser?" She innocently asks.

"Well… not really…" Yohji was reminded of the cat being a female; he laughed a little and carries on.

"It really wasn't by choice… but that really isn't the best way to say it… you know when someone dies…"

"No! That's impossible!"

That was Ken's voice.

The three males and elder woman turn to the direction of the scream.

Outside.

"What happened to that poor thing?" The elder shakes her head.

The brunette came rushing in the house. His face caught in a perfect picture of distraught.

"Ken-kun… what happened?"

"Mr. Neko's Replacement… is dead!"

Not really catching the 'replacement' part, Ms. Watanabe holds her gasp in with her hands.

"What…"

"Are you serious Ken! How did it even leave the house?" Yohji stands up.

"I'm not sure… but… the same truck that killed Mr. Neko… ran over Mr. Neko's Replacement" The brunette dropped his head.

At least the coat didn't combust.

----

**Omi room**

**----**

_I'm just going to end the story here. I don't need to go into detail on how we managed to escape the house. Just know that we are no longer allowed to enter it… at least she can visit her cats grave ever day she wants too. She can just walk to her next door neighbor's yard._

The shorter blonde sighs and cups his hand over the mouse and moves the pointer to the lower left hand screen to click the send button.

Maybe Persia might laugh if he reads this. Omi thought.

He stretches his arms up into the air and releases a long, loud yawn.

The young assassin shuts the computer off, and stares at the dark screen with exhausted eyes.

"Hey Omi…"

Omi turns around to his half opened door. He cocks his head to the left when he watches Yohji enter his dark room.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking…"

"About?"

"About… that night… when we were burying the cat…"

Omi shivers at the thought of almost getting caught.

Then his mind lands on that kiss.

"Umm.. yeah?"

"Just…. Nothing" Yohji smiles and shakes his head, feeling a little shy.

"Let me just make it up to you someday…"

----

**sorry**** this took forever to post… and sorry that now that I finally posted it, it turned out to be a horrible chapter. Seriously! I thought I got the inspiration to write it, but I guess I didn't have enough? Anyway, I decided to finish it anyway. So I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
